


Playing Away

by ShipWrecker (DannyCalavera)



Series: The Potters...and friends [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Quidditch, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCalavera/pseuds/ShipWrecker
Summary: Ginny travels away with the Holyhead Harpies.She takes a friend up on an offer and leaves Harry at home with a surprise.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Male Character(s), Ginny Weasley & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Potters...and friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734478
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally got some plot in my porn!  
> Turns out I wanted to flesh out the life and relationships in this series and I've inadvertently created a loose plot from the first story through to this one. I'll probably flesh out a story arc as I write more.  
> Until then, enjoy!

In the two weeks after Hermione’s birthday, Ginny had been busy with pre-season training. The new Quidditch season was about to begin, and her schedule would be full of training days and press events. Harry had several new cases to investigate at work, so the Potters’ life had returned to an element of normality again. The Holyhead Harpies had three home games scheduled in the coming month with their first away game at the end of the month. Harry’s cases were mainly an exercise in paperwork and reviewing evidence until a solid lead appeared, so he had not had to go into the field for any long period of time. Home life was good, a steady routine of regular work hours and relaxing at home together before Ginny had to go on the road with the team.

The first two games of the season saw the Harpies winning in spectacular displays of skill. Harry and Ginny had celebrated the wins in their time-honoured fashion of throwing parties at their house. At the party after their first win, Harry treated Ginny by inviting Dean and Seamus to help him fuck Ginny into oblivion, which they happily did. The party after the second win saw the redhead Chaser watching her husband fuck the only two players on the team who were single and aware of their ‘unconventional’ lifestyle (Valmai Williams, the Chaser and Geraldine Flint, the Seeker) in a hot tub, before riding him until they both collapsed. The third game the Harpies lost. It was a tight match which was only lost because Geraldine went for the Golden Snitch at  exactly the same time as the other team’s seeker. The Witch and Wizard clashed in the air and were both thrown from their brooms. Geraldine had caught the snitch but dropped it as she hit the ground and the other seeker caught it as it bounced away from her. Ginny was disappointed at the loss but as it was such a close call that she couldn’t blame anyone for the loss or put it down to poor performance. Harry had cheered her up by giving her a romantic night in, a bath with scented candles and wine followed by the husband and wife making love under the bedroom ceiling which had been temporarily enchanted to look like the night sky with a full moon. 

The following week began the start of the away games. For the next month Ginny would be on the road with the team, travelling around the country. Ginny was in the master bedroom at  Grimmauld Place. She was packing the last of the clothes she would wear on the days off between games into the small trunk that was magically altered to be much bigger inside. There would no doubt be several parties and functions to attend while she was away, so she had packed a few modest cocktail dresses in Harpies green and a few more revealing dresses for the inevitable parties that would be thrown to celebrate their wins. The last thing Ginny went to pack was a few dildos and toys from her play drawer. Despite Harry and Ginny sharing each other with friends, when either was away, they didn’t sleep around. The basis of their lifestyle was that they did those things together, but that did not mean that she wouldn’t take some toys with her to enjoy herself in her hotel room. 

As Ginny moved some of her less subtle toys around the drawer, she saw her copy of the magical photo that was taken the night of Hermione’s birthday. Her gaze was drawn to Daphne Greengrass. As the blonde witch blew her a kiss from the photo before scooping some of Harry’s cum from Hermione’s tits and sucking it off her finger, Ginny remembered something. Daphne had mentioned, as a way of thanks for letting Harry shag her senseless, Ginny could share Daphne’s boyfriend in Edinburgh. Ginny’s first away game was in Edinburgh. Even though the offer had been made in the heat of passion, Harry had agreed to it  as long as he was sent pictures. As the idea formed in Ginny’s head, she headed into Her and Harry’s shared office to retrieve her muggle smartphone. She  opened up the messaging app and began to type.

**_ Ginny Potter:  _ ** _ Hi Daph! We miss you xx _

She put the phone to one side as she finished packing. After a few moments the phone buzzed.

**_ Daphne GreenASS:  _ ** _ Hey Darling! I miss you too! Xx _

**_ Ginny Potter: _ ** _ Are you in Edinburgh at the moment? _

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ I am! Why? _

**_ Ginny Potter:  _ ** _ How would you and your boyfriend like free tickets to the Harpies game this weekend? _

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Hell yes! I would love that and Jamie would jump at the chance to see a Harpies game! _

**_ Ginny Potter: _ ** _ Done! Just give your name at the gate and the tickets will be waiting. _

**_ Daphne GreenASS: _ ** _ Thank you so much! Xxx  _

**_ Ginny Potter:  _ ** _ I was just looking at the photo we took the last time you were here!  _ _ 😉 _

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ OMG! THAT photo? _

**_ Ginny Potter: _ ** _ Yep! I was thinking that I would LOVE to meet your boyfriend while  _ _ I'm _ _ in Edinburgh!  _ _ 😛 _

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Oh really?! Well I’m sure after meeting your lovely husband I should return the favour and let you meet Jamie! _

**_ Ginny Potter:  _ ** _ We will have to send Harry some photos of all three of us when we meet! _

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ : _ ** _ That can  _ _ definitely be _ _ arranged!  _ _ Im _ _ sure Harry would REALLY enjoy seeing how you are enjoying your time in Edinburgh! _

**_ Ginny Potter:  _ ** _ I cant wait to see you both!  _

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Me too!  _ _ Its _ __ _ gonna _ _ be so much fun! _

**_ Ginny Potter:  _ ** _ Its _ _ always fun when  _ _ im _ _ around! Well, I  _ _ gotta _ _ finish packing! See you on the weekend! Love you xxx _

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Better get to it then! See you soon! Love you xxx _

Ginny smiled; her idea was working, so far. She forwarded Harry’s phone number to Daphne before setting her phone down. Once she had finished packing and zipped up her bag, she had another idea and picked up her phone before firing a few more texts off.

The weekend had  arrived, and Ginny and the rest of the Harpies arrived in Edinburgh the day before the match. They had been taken to their hotel to drop off their stuff before heading to the training fields to run drills for the rest of the day. That night, Ginny spent it texting Daphne. They arranged the finer details of their rendezvous, making sure that Daphne’s boyfriend was unaware that he would be meeting Ginny Potter of the Holyhead Harpies after watching the game, much less having the opportunity to shag Ginny Potter of the Holyhead Harpies. They also arranged to ‘accidentally’ meet at a nightclub after the game. Once the arrangements had been made, Ginny went to the bathroom and sent Harry some nudes before settling into bed with her favourite vibrator. She came to the vivid thoughts of what her, Daphne and Jamie would be getting up to tomorrow night. She drifted off to sleep with a content smile on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of the game arrived, and Ginny had breakfast in the hotel restaurant with the rest of the team and support staff. She knew Harry would be at work despite it being a Saturday. She sent him a simple text telling him she had a surprise waiting for him at home when he got back. The team headed to the stadium and got ready for the game. As Ginny sat in the locker room listening to music on her phone, trying to get into the zone, a text buzzed through.

**_ Daphne  _ ** **_ GreenASS _ ** **_ : _ ** _ Just picked up the tickets! Thank you again and good luck! Xxx _

Ginny smiled at the message but didn’t reply, she was focusing on the impending game. Their last game was a loss so the atmosphere in the locker room was one of intense concentration. After a few moments, the head coach came in to announce the game was about to begin. Ginny pulled off her headphones and tucked her phone into her bag. She pulled her gloves onto her hands, picked up her broom and joined her team as they lined up to move on to the pitch. 

The match was intense. It had lasted nearly 5 hours before Geraldine caught the Snitch, winning the game for the Harpies. Ginny had scored 4 times that game and made a play that would no doubt be featured on the front page of the sports section of every wizarding publication in the country. Ginny and the two other Chasers had spent most of the off-season studying NBA players and practicing basketball passes. That match, Ginny had caught the Quaffle and passed it to Valmai on the other side of the pitch, from behind her back, without looking. Valmai had caught it, again without looking and scored. The other team didn’t stand a chance.

The team were ecstatic with their win. Celebrations were had in the locker room followed by meeting with the press. Ginny’s phone was buzzing constantly with messages of congratulations, she replied to Harry, Daphne and her family and closest friends but left the others until later. It was nearly two hours before the team were taken back to the hotel for the night. Despite showering at the stadium after the game, Ginny had a quick shower at the hotel before getting ready. She chose a red jumpsuit style outfit with a black handbag. The jumpsuit was quite low cut, the tip of the ‘V’ sat just below her breasts. She decided not to wear any underwear considering she was counting on at least one good shag that night. She fixed her makeup, wore her hair down and headed down to the hotel lobby. Ginny sent a text to Daphne letting her know she was heading out and then called for a taxi to take her to where they were going to meet. 

The wizarding district of Edinburgh was as  well hidden as Diagon Alley but much bigger, Scotland had a much older magical history than England. There was an unassuming wooden door built into the old city wall lead to a magically hidden town. The nightclub they had arranged to meet at was called Solstice. It was a more modern establishment that catered to the younger witch and wizard. Ginny walked past the queue to the entrance, gaining a few stares and hushed excitement from the people waiting to get inside. Ginny was used to occasionally being recognised but being out in a town the night of a big win in said town meant that any witch or wizard who followed Quidditch could spot Ginny Potter from a mile away. The bouncer, who Ginny thought looked a little bit like Hagrid, also recognised Ginny and stepped aside to allow her to skip the line. Ginny headed to the bar and sent a message to Daphne telling her she had arrived before ordering herself a drink. As she waited for a reply she was asked to pose for a few photos and sign various pictures from fans who had been at the game that day. Soon her phone buzzed and just as she was about to look at it she heard a loud “HEY YOU!” from behind her.

Ginny turned around and saw Daphne just before she was wrapped in a massive hug. 

“Hey Daph” Ginny said happily, planting a kiss on the corner of her friend’s mouth.

“I just texted you but then I saw you at the  bar, so I came over” Daphne replied returning the kiss.

Ginny realised that Daphne was alone “Is your Boyfriend not with you?” she asked, slightly disappointed at the possibility that her plan had failed. 

“Oh, yeah. We're sat at a table over there” Daphne replied, pointing to the far corner of the club.

Ginny was distracted from her conversation by her name being called from behind the bar. Turning around, she saw a man dressed in a very expensive looking robe. “Congratulations on your team’s win today Mrs Potter, I have ensured that all your drinks will be covered for the evening. I would also like to extend an invitation for you and your friends to use our VIP section. All the drinks in the VIP section will be free of charge to your friends as well.” the man explained. Ginny looked at Daphne who had a look of surprise and excitement on her face. “Sounds lovely” Ginny told the man, before suggesting to Daphne that she go get her boyfriend and bring him to the VIP section with them. Daphne headed off to get Jamie while Ginny followed the man. 

Daphne left Ginny and headed back to her table. Jamie looked up at his girlfriend as she approached. “You took your time!” he said cheekily in his light Scottish accent “I thought you’d got lost” 

“Sorry, I saw an old friend at the bar. She's invited us over to where she is. Come on” Daphne said, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and walking him towards the VIP section. 

“Oh aye? Who’s this friend of yours then?” Jamie asked

“You’ll see!” Daphne grinned over her shoulder, giving him a sly wink.

As they got to the VIP section the pair were stopped by a bouncer. 

“Names?” the bouncer asked, not looking even looking at the two.

“Daphne Greengrass and Jamie McTavish” Daphne said with a smile.

“Ive got Daphne Greengrass plus one, up you go” the bouncer replied moving the rope separating the stairs to the VIP section from the rest of the club. As they climbed the stairs, Jamie asked again “seriously, who is your friend?”

“I told you, you’ll see!” Daphne replied as she opened the door.

The VIP room was quite large. It had couches and soft chairs everywhere facing a large window that overlooked the dancefloor of the club. The window was a two-way mirror so the VIP’s could look out, but no-one could see in. The music from the dancefloor could be heard clearly in the room and on one wall was an open bar where VIP’s could pour their own drinks. As the couple entered the room, they saw that the room was empty except for Ginny. Jamie froze as he saw the  redhead sat on one of the couches.

“No way! You’re Ginny Potter!” he managed to stammer as his face went white.

“I am!” she replied with a soft smile “You must be Jamie”

Jamie nearly fainted on the spot.

He just nodded as he struggled to grasp that his favourite Quidditch player knew his name. Ginny giggled “Daphne has told me a lot about you”


	3. Chapter 3

“You two know each other? I ken you went to school together but I  didnay ken you were mates” Jamie was incredulous, his accent getting heavier with nerves.

Ginny smiled warmly at Daphne “Well, me and Daph did go to school together but it's only been about 2 years since we became friends. Every time she’s in London we try and meet up .”

Jamie just stood shocked until Daphne suggested they get some drinks and sit down. The trio sat and chatted for nearly an hour, taking several harmless group photos and forwarding them off to Harry. Ginny and Daphne sat either side of Jamie. Ginny made a point of leaning very close to Jamie, ensuring her braless tits brushed against him as often as she could. Ginny’s flirting was as subtle as a train wreck. Once the three began to feel a bit tipsy, Ginny made her move.

“Daph, you didn’t tell me how cute your boyfriend was!” Ginny leaned so far across Jamie that both her tits were pressed firmly onto his chest. Jamie’s eyes went wide as he tried not to react at the feel of Ginny’s firm breasts pushed against him.

“Oh, he is, isn't he? You should see him without clothes on, he goes from cute to extremely hot!” Daphne replied, throwing a cheeky wink to Jamie.

“ Mmm , I can imagine” Ginny said, looking straight at Jamie before letting her eyes drift south.

“Show Ginny your tattoo!” Daphne told the lad who was struggling to know what to do with himself in this situation.

As if on autopilot, Jamie leaned forward and took his shirt off. On the right of his chest, just above his nipple, was the Holyhead Harpies team crest in full colour.

Ginny gasped at the tattoo. “Oh my god! Well, the prize for biggest fan  ever goes to you Jamie”

“What’s the prize?” Daphne asked with a giggle.

“I think that deserves an autograph” Ginny said and reached into her handbag. She produced her red lipstick and then, much to Jamie’s surprise, straddled his lap. Ginny leaned forward and signed her name across Jamie’s chest in red lipstick before putting some on her lips and planting a hard kiss just above his left nipple. Once she put away her lipstick, she slid off his lap and sat next to him, her leg was still draped over his and her arm was on the back of the couch behind his head.

“You two look cosy!” Daphne said with a laugh.

“Well, you were right; He is hot with his clothes off!” Ginny almost purred before tilting Jamie’s face to her and kissing him on the lips. Their kiss heated up in an instant. Jamie reached his hand up to the back of Ginny’s neck to pull her closer. Both of their mouths opened, and their tongues invaded each other. A wanton moan rumbled out of Ginny’s throat as Jamie’s hand gripped her hair. 

Daphne gasped as a warmth built in her heart and descended through her body to between her legs. Her breathing got heavier as she became more turned on at watching her boyfriend making out with Ginny. Daphne stood and went to go and get more drinks for everyone. Remembering the deal with Harry, Daphne pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

**_ Daphne:  _ ** _ I hope you're having fun at  _ _ home; _ _ Ginny is certainly enjoying herself  _ _ 😉 _

Ginny had told Daphne about the surprise she had arranged for Harry at home. Daphne leaned against the bar, sipping her drink. She stood and watched as Ginny rubbed the familiar bulge of her boyfriend’s erection through his trousers. They hadn't broken from their intense kissing the entire time Daphne had been at the bar. As she slowly walked back over to the pair, Ginny had started unbuttoning Jamies trousers. Jamie quickly shifted to help her get his trousers off. As his hard cock sprang free from its prison, Ginny stopped kissing him and leant over and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Daphne giggled to herself as Jamies head flopped back onto the couch, his face was pure bliss as Ginny bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. Daphne pulled out her phone and opened the selfie camera, she stood so Ginny and Jamie could be seen over her right shoulder. She pulled her top down slightly, enhancing her cleavage, before seductively biting her lip. Ginny had tucked her hair over her ear so that her face was visible as she hungrily swallowed down Jamie’s cock. Daphne took the photo of her boyfriend getting a sloppy blowjob and sent it to Harry, she added a caption to the photo. 

**_ I leave your wife alone for 5 minutes!... _ **

Daphne returned to the couch and settled in next to her boyfriend. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear “Are you enjoying yourself babe?” 

Jamie rolled his head to face his blonde girlfriend “This feels so good!” he said before realising the situation he was in “Oh my God Daphne! I’m sorry!” 

Daphne started laughing “It’s okay! Me and Ginny arranged this before she came up to Edinburgh! I thought it would be a nice treat for you to fuck your favourite Quidditch player!”

“So, you're okay with this?” Jamie asked gazing down at Ginny. Ginny had begun stroking his dick as her head bobbed up and down, each stroke brought out a moan and a loud slurp from her lips.

“Absolutely! It is ridiculously hot watching you and Ginny together” Daphne purred, her fingers were twirling her hair and her bottom lip was drawn between her teeth every time she looked at Ginny sucking Jamie’s cock.

“And as long as we send a few photos and videos to Ginny’s husband, they are both okay with it too” she continued.

Ginny brought her head up for air, she was breathing heavily, and her lipstick was smeared across her chin that was slick with saliva “If you’d have told me his dick was this good I’d have fucked him anyway” she said, breathlessly. Giving the couple a cheeky grin, Ginny returned to sucking Jamie’s cock, drawing a gasp and a moan from the man.

Ginny slid off the couch and positioned herself between Jamie’s legs. As she moved, she kept the attention on Jamie by kissing and licking along his length. In her new position she began to suck him in earnest, taking his full 8 and a half inches all the way into her throat. Daphne pulled out her phone and set it to video, she positioned it so it would film from Jamie’s perspective, as if looking out of his eyes. As she hit record, the camera light switched on, illuminating Ginny as she deepthroated the long dick. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Ginny, say hi to Harry” Daphne cooed.

Ginny let Jamie’s cock slide out of her lips with a loud pop, she licked him from his base to his tip before speaking to the camera “Hey baby, I’m being a  _ very _ naughty girl” she kissed the cock in her hand and licked it again “I hope you are being very naughty too” she took Jamie’s dick to the back of her throat a couple of times before letting it out with another pop “Daphne has been very generous and let me play with this gorgeous big dick for the evening” Ginny was putting on her most sultry voice, dragging out the syllables of the word ‘gorgeous’ 

“I know you love watching me suck big dicks like this” she moaned, stroking Jamie onto her tongue for emphasis “You and Daphne are  gonna get to watch me take this big cock” she purred

“I bet the naughty girl is  gonna get off watching me fuck her boyfriend” Daphne’s breath caught as Ginny said this, more warmth pooled between her legs and she could feel herself getting wetter.

“And as a special treat, I’m  gonna let you decide where this stud is  gonna shoot his load. I already know what you are  gonna do with yours” she winked at the camera, blew it a kiss and returned to sucking Jamie’s dick. 

Daphne stopped the video and sent it straight to Harry. Putting the phone to one side she decided to enjoy the show. She pulled her top down and slid her hand under her bra. She began to squeeze and caress her tits, rolling her hardening nipples in her fingers. She dipped a hand under her skirt, moving her soaking wet thong to one side and dipping her middle finger into her pussy as she watched her red-haired friend energetically blowing her boyfriend. Ginny noticed Daphne begin to play with herself and looked her in the eyes as she slowly took Jamie’s full length into her mouth. “You like watching me suck your boyfriend’s dick?” she asked

“ Mmmhmm ” Daphne moaned, her eyes half shut with pleasure as she slowly fingered herself.

“Do you  wanna watch me fuck him?” Ginny asked breathily.

“Mmm, yes” Daphne groaned, adding a second finger to her core.

“I bet he’s  gonna make me cum so hard” Ginny purred still licking at Jamie’s dick.

“ Mmm , he will. His dick feels so good. I  _ love  _ when he fucks me” Daphne gasped, her head rolled back, and her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers began to move deeper into her pussy.

Ginny stood up, she leaned forward and kissed Jamie deeply, almost sucking his tongue. She stepped back and slid the shoulders of her outfit off, letting it fall to the floor. Jamie stared in amazement at Ginny’s naked form. Her big fake breasts stood proudly, defying gravity. Her pussy glistened with arousal. Jamie licked his lips as his gaze lingered on her shaved entrance. Ginny stepped forward and straddled Jamie again as she had done when she signed his chest. She pushed her  tits into his face as she reached back to grab his slick member and guide it home. She let out an animal groan as she sank down on the hard dick in one swift movement. Ginny draped her arms over Jamie’s shoulders and began to buck her hips back and forth, riding him at a relentless pace. Her gasps came quicker and quicker and morphed into deep moans as she rocked against him. Jamie reached up and began squeezing her enlarged breasts, causing Ginny to moan louder.

“ Mmm , you like these tits? They are much bigger than your girlfriend’s” Ginny panted, she loved to dirty talk when she was playing with others.

“Ah! Your dick feels so good! How does this pussy feel?  Mmmm !” Ginny continued. She leant back and put one hand on Jamie’s knee to support herself. She didn’t expect him to answer her, but she kept talking filth to him.

“Does Daphne fuck you like this? Can she ride your cock like this?” she groaned, speeding up her thrusts. Jamie could do nothing but hold on for dear life. Daphne noticed the change in Ginny’s breathing and recognised it from when they shared a dildo at Hermione’s birthday that Ginny was getting close to cumming. She stopped fingering herself and reached for her phone again. She opened the video and began recording. Ginny changed from bucking her hips to bouncing up and down, letting Jamie’s cock slide almost completely out of her before slamming back down on it.

“Oh fuck, yes Jamie! Your  gonna make me cum! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!” Ginny’s word’s turned into wails as she reached her peak, she sat completely on his cock as she began to soundlessly spasm as her orgasm wracked her body. The silence was broken with a loud primal groan/scream coming from the Chaser. After her orgasm was spent, Ginny rolled  off of Jamie’s lap. She sat against the armrest of the couch, legs wide open, catching her breath back. Daphne had not stopped filming; she angled the  phone so it pointed at her own face as she crawled over and started sucking Ginny’s juices off her boyfriend’s twitching cock. She continued cleaning up Ginny’s orgasm as she filmed herself for a few minutes. Ginny had recovered from her knee-trembling orgasm and tugged Jamie’s arm to bring him over to her. “Come and fuck me some more Jamie, I need that big cock again” she moaned. Daphne stopped sucking her boyfriend’s dick as he moved on top of Ginny. The redhead lifted her legs onto his shoulders, angling her pussy and ass up off the couch as he lined up to penetrate her again. Daphne kept filming as Ginny moaned loud when Jamie hilted himself into her again. 

Behind the camera, Daphne carefully stripped her clothes off so not to disturb the videoing of her boyfriend slamming his cock into her friend. She positioned herself so she could give Harry a double show, Ginny being pounded into the couch and Daphne fingering herself to it. Soon the music in the room was drowned out by the sound of Daphne moaning as she masturbated, Jamie’s hips slapping off Ginny’s thighs and Ginny screaming and moaning as she was fucked hard into the couch. 

“Yes! Fuck me Jamie! Fuck this tight pussy! Fuck yes! Fuck me! Oh god!” Ginny was barely coherent as she demanded a harder pounding from her new lover. As Daphne was losing herself to her pleasure and trying to keep filming, her phone buzzed with a message. The message popped up on the screen as the video kept recording.

**_ Harry Potter _ ** _ : Cum on her face. _

Daphne nearly came as the mental image of Jamie shooting his cum all over the willing face of Ginny Potter. She switched to rubbing her clit to push herself over the edge. Knowing Harry would appreciate it, she switched the camera to selfie mode. Daphne noticed her tits looked glorious from the steep low angle of the camera; it was enough to send her over the edge, the camera filming every expression on her face as she came. As she caught her breath back, Daphne noticed that Ginny had switched position. Jamie had her bent over the armrest of the couch and was furiously fucking her from behind. Ginny’s eyes had rolled back as her head was pulled back by Jamie’s hand in her hair. The redhead’s huge tits were bouncing back and forward with each thrust. Sweat was dripping down both of their bodies. Through gasps, Jamie managed the only words he had spoken since Ginny had claimed his cock “Ginny, ah’m getting close”

“Harry say’s cum on her face!” Daphne shouted to her boyfriend

At that, Jamie pulled out of Ginny’s pussy and stood up. Ginny span around and sank to her knees in front of him. She pulled her hair, wet with sweat, off her face and tucked it behind her shoulders as she looked up at Jamie. She gazed at him hungrily as he stroked his cock over her expectant face. 

“ Mmm , cum on my face Jamie” she panted, holding her mouth open and letting her tongue slide out “Cum all over this pretty face. Cum on me. I want your girlfriend to watch you cover me in it. I  wanna taste it.” Ginny moaned. She reached up and began stroking his thighs and cupping his balls. Daphne had moved to Jamie’s side, pointing the phone down at Ginny as her boyfriend pointed his glistening shaft at her face. After a few grunts, Jamie erupted with a loud groan through gritted teeth. Ropes of thick white cum arced out of him and splashed onto Ginny’s face. Ginny grinned as she felt the warm liquid land on her forehead, nose, cheeks and tongue. Once Jamie’s orgasm had slowed down, Ginny took the last spurt in her mouth before sucking the last remnants out of his dick. Sitting back on her heels, the redhead began pushing as much cum off her face and into her mouth with her finger as she could. Once her mouth was full, Daphne handed the phone to Jamie to continue filming. She knelt down and kissed Ginny deeply, licking as much cum as she could straight out of the girl’s mouth.

The two witches continued kissing cum between them for a few moments until they both had an equal share in their mouths. Jamie panned the phone camera around, showing the thick white liquid in each of their mouths. The two witches swallowed his load before showing their open throats to the camera, clean and empty. As Daphne took the phone back to send the  sextape off to Harry, Ginny reached into her handbag for her wand. A quick clean-up charm had all three of them as fresh as they started. Ginny gave Jamie a long sensual kiss “Thank you for that. You were amazing” she whispered before retrieving her clothes off the floor and getting dressed. “Nay bother! It's Daph ye need  tay thank for letting this happen” he replied, putting his discarded clothes back on. Ginny laughed and gave Daphne a deep kiss “Thank you for letting me fuck your boyfriend” she giggled. “Anytime!” Daphne replied with a grin.

Once they were all decent again, the trio unlocked the door to the VIP room and headed out to the street. Ginny flagged down a taxi and turned to her friends. 

“Next time you are in London,  bring him with you” she said to Daphne with a cheeky grin.

“Of course!” the blonde witch replied with a blush.

Ginny climbed into the taxi and waved goodbye as it pulled away. Daphne and Jamie waved back and turned to walk home. Ginny looked at her phone that had been in her handbag the entire evening, she smiled as she saw it was full of pictures and videos from Harry. 

As the pair walked, Daphne “I think I need something special as a thank you for tonight” Daphne said, sliding her hand into Jamie’s.

“Aye, ah think  ah’m gonna go doon on you until next Monday! Ah also might marry you!” Jamie laughed, interlocking his fingers with hers.

“That works!” Daphne laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat back in his chair with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses to try and relieve the tension in his head. He had been going through witness statements all morning. He didn’t mind working weekends, his mentor in his first month of Auror work had told him “Criminals don’t take the weekend off, so neither do we”. He was excited for Ginny; she had her first away game of the season starting in a few minutes. He would miss most of the live coverage but would watch the highlights when he got home. His muggle phone buzzed in his pocket, as he got up to get some more  coffee, he read the message.

**_ Gin: _ ** _ Just so you know I love you, there will be a surprise waiting for you at home  _ _ 😉 _ _ xxxx _

Harry smiled at the screen. He wondered what kind of surprise it would be. He knew Ginny and Daphne were planning something. He remembered what Daphne had said when they were all in bed together for Hermione’s birthday, that, coupled with Daphne adding his phone number meant he didn’t need to be an Auror to know they were up to something. The rest of the day wasn’t hugely stressful. Harry had gathered a new list of witnesses to question and a few leads to follow up during the week. He managed to leave the Ministry at a reasonable time and as far as he was aware, Ginny’s match was still ongoing. Stepping outside, he apparated home in a flash. 

Stepping through his door at  Grimmauld Place, Harry could hear the faint sound of the radio from the lounge. The light was on in that room too, confirming to Harry that his surprise was spending his evening with someone. He kicked off his shoes and hung his robe up before heading towards the lounge. He carefully opened the door and peered into the lit room. A warm smile grew on his face as he recognised the voluminous brown hair of his best friend Hermione. She was sat cross-legged on the large couch. As was the norm, she had several pages of  partchment and a few books surrounding her as she kept up on work and studying various  topics she was curious about at that moment. She  hadnt noticed Harry enter the room. The wizard took a moment to take in the sight of the busy witch. She was wearing her hair back in a  plait , she had light makeup on, but Harry knew her complexion was so good that she didn’t need to wear any. She was wearing a small black tank top; his eyes were drawn to her breasts that were nearly spilling out of it. He couldn’t tell if she was wearing a bra or not, but he couldn’t see any straps. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that were  _ very  _ small, hotpants covered more skin than these. Harry was drinking in her long pale legs when she finally noticed him standing there. 

“Hi Harry” she smiled, placing her work to one side and jumping up off the couch. She skipped over to him before wrapping him in a tight hug. From what he could feel through her top, she was not wearing a bra. Hermione stood up on her tip toes and planted a long kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry hummed in appreciation.

“Hmmm, so  you're my surprise then?” he smiled


	6. Chapter 6

“Hmmm, so  you're my surprise then?” he smiled

“I am! However, I like to think that I can hang out with my best friend while your wife is away if I want to. The surprise part is...” She paused, a blush spreading on her cheeks as she turned her head slightly in mild embarrassment “Ginny has given us the green light to do. Whatever. We. Want” as she spoke the last three words, she walked her fingers up his neck to cup his cheek. Harry grinned, he loved spending time with Hermione. He wouldn’t dream of doing anything with her without Ginny, but she had given them the okay to have some fun. He was  fairly confident that Ginny was going to do something similar with Daphne in Edinburgh. 

Harry kissed her again and offered her a drink. She sat back down as Harry went to the kitchen to fetch some wine. When he came back, Hermione had switched on the TV. It was a large muggle flatscreen that had been enchanted to pick up magical broadcasts across the Wizarding world. Hermione had found the coverage of Ginny’s Quidditch match. The game was over and from the reaction of the pundits, the Harpies had won. Harry and Hermione cheered and toasted the TV when Ginny’s face appeared for her post-match interview. The TV continued replaying Ginny’s spectacular pass, as well as other notable plays by the Harpies. Harry quickly dug out his phone and sent his wife a loving text of congratulations, Hermione did the same. A few moments later their phones buzzed as Ginny replied to them both. The pair sat and snuggled together on the couch, sipping wine and catching up with each other on what they have done since the birthday party. Several glasses of wine later, and the pair were feeling quite giggly. Several photos had come through Harry’s phone from Daphne, showing the three of them partying and dancing in what looked like a private room in a nightclub. 

Hermione peered at the photos as Harry showed them to her, she smiled at the memory of what her and Daphne had gotten up to at her party. Soon another text buzzed through Harry’s phone 

**_ Daphne:  _ ** _ I hope you're having fun at home; Ginny is certainly enjoying herself  _ _ 😉 _

Hermione smiled a cheeky little smile as she read the text over his shoulder “Oh I forgot to mention, there is  _ one _ thing I want to do tonight”

“Oh?” Harry replied, turning his full attention to his friend.

“Well, when me and Daph were together, she fingered my ass. It was, well, amazing!” Hermione blushed “Tonight, I really want you to fuck my arse”

Harry nearly choked on his wine. His eyes widened.

“Really? Have you  ever...? ” he asked.

“No, well, after that night I've tried with my own fingers and a few small toys. But I would really love to have your dick in there tonight” she explained, her voice turned seductive as she propositioned him.

“I would  _ love _ to fuck your arse, Hermione. And I am honoured you’ve asked me” Harry leaned in and kissed his friend deeply. The kiss heated up and Hermione opened her mouth with a moan, allowing Harry’s tongue to move in and explore. As they were kissing, Harry’s phone buzzed again. The pair ignored it for the moment as they were lost in their own passion. Their kiss stopped and Hermione lay back across the couch with a contented moan. She raised her arms over her head, causing her breasts to almost burst free of her top. The thin straps barely stopping her pink nipples from being exposed. Harry looked shocked as he saw the picture that had been sent. Looking at his wife, leaning over the lap of someone he had never seen before, his dick filling her mouth and the look of pure lust on Daphne’s face sent a warm feeling down his body and into his crotch. He could see how his wife was so hungry for the man’s cock by her body language and his cock twitched in response. The caption made him chuckle, drawing Hermione’s attention.

Hermione gasped as she saw the photo of Ginny sucking dick. She bit her bottom lip as she too was turned on at the image of Harry’s wife hungrily taking a big cock in her mouth. She looked at Harry “Challenge accepted!” she said, with a devious smile on her face.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked

“We can do much better than that!” Hermione giggled before pulling her top over her head releasing her beautiful tits from their confines.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stood up and immediately began to undress. Hermione found her own phone on the side table, unlocked it and passed it to Harry. As Harry began opening the camera app, Hermione dropped to her knees and freed his semi erect cock from his boxers. She hungrily took him all the way into her throat, moaning in pleasure as his length filled her mouth. She had long since realised she loved having Harry’s cock in her mouth, it just felt so right to her. She hummed in appreciation as she felt him getting harder between her lips. She slid him in and out of her throat furiously, her love for his dick fuelling her need to take as much of him in as possible. Harry just stood and watched in awe at his friend’s gorgeous face as she fucked her own mouth with him. 

Hermione pulled away to gasp for breath, quickly stroking his length to spread her saliva all over it. She looked up at Harry “I think this is a good photo opportunity, don’t you?” she purred. She slowly began to lick and kiss his length, staring up intently allowing Harry to take a few dirty pictures with her phone. Once he had taken a few pictures he switched to video mode. He angled the phone so the view was side-on to Hermione and began recording as she expertly deepthroated his now achingly hard cock. The next time she paused for air, Hermione pushed Harry back on to the couch and continued to pleasure him. She worshipped his cock for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by Harry’s phone vibrating again. The two friends paused for a moment to see what Ginny was up to next. Hermione sat next to Harry to see what was on his phone, her hand was still firmly stroking his member. They saw Ginny speaking to Harry as she continued to give Daphne’s boyfriend an intense blowjob. When she had suggested that Harry decide where the guy’s cum was going to end up and that she knew what he was going to do with his, Hermione giggled. 

“Yeah, I may have told Ginny that I wanted you to take my anal virginity the next time we fucked. So that’s why I was invited to spend the night with you. You are gonna cum in my ass tonight Harry Potter” She explained to him. 

Harry didn’t reply, he just leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Hermione fell back with a squeal and lay out on the couch. Harry lay between her legs and continued to kiss her. Hermione could get used to his kisses. Even though he and Ginny slept with different people, she always felt that his passion for her came second only to his wife. She wasn’t jealous of him and Ginny, in her head she thought of him as her boyfriend, so strong was the love she had for him. Harry knelt up and peeled Hermione’s tiny shorts off her. She was wearing a small black lace thong. Harry could see her obvious arousal shining on her thighs either side of the small strip of fabric. She lifted her hips to allow him to peel the damp material from her. Harry looked at her beautiful pussy with hunger in his eyes. 

Harry lowered his head straight to her core, his lips latching on to her wet lips. Hermione’s hands went straight to his head and she moaned as he began to lick around her folds. She ran her fingers through his hair and began to slowly move her hips in time with his tongue on her pussy. Her breathing came in long gasps and sighs as he teased her entrance with the tip of his tongue. As his licks became faster and more forceful, Hermione’s breathing became more vocal. 

“Ahh! Fuck, Harry! Yes!” she moaned loud. Her sounds of pleasure sending crackles of energy down Harry’s spine. 

Harry moved his attention lower. Keeping Hermione’s request firmly in the front of his mind, he began gently probing his best friend’s tight asshole with his tongue. Her reaction was instant. She squirmed with pleasure and a long groan poured from her open mouth. Harry was spurred on by that reaction and began to lap at his lover’s pristine anus, coating it in his saliva and pressing the tip of his tongue into the pinched opening. Hermione began to moan more, her climax building harder than it had done before. Harry could sense her building orgasm and could feel her puckered ring relaxing slowly as her pleasure increased. He switched back up to Hermione’s pussy. he attacked her clit, he applied his tongue and suction in a relentless assault. He dipped his middle finger into her soaked core, coating it in her juice before slowly pressing it into her arse. Hermione began wailing loud as her climax thundered towards her. 

“OHH FUCK HARRY!! IM GONNA CUM! AAAAAAAH!” her back arched off the couch as she came. Her legs shuddered and she reflexively pushed Harry’s head from her as her arms spasmed over his head. Harry knelt back onto his knees and watched intently as the beautiful witch writhed in front of him. Once she had calmed slightly, she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him between ragged breaths. In between deep kisses she began repeating “Fuck me, Harry. Please, Fuck me”. Feeling like they would both like to build up to the main event of fucking her arse, Harry climbed between Hermione’s legs and pushed his twitched length into her open pussy. The brunette growled through her teeth as she felt his girth fill her up completely. He began bucking into her at a heavy pace, a far cry from the sex they had had on her birthday. Every other sound out of the young witch’s mouth was an obscenity. Each individual word relaying exactly how amazing it felt to have her friend slamming into her. 

Harry’s hand had reached behind Hermione’s head and he gripped a handful of her thick hair. Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head as she groaned at the sensation of him dominating her. 

“FUCK! I’M * _gasp*_ GOING * _Ungh*_ TO _*AH!* FUCKING *gasp* CUUUUUM!”_ Hermione screamed as her hands gripped her tits, pinching her hard, pink nipples between her fingers. She bucked again as the intense orgasm washed over her, Harry could feel her pussy gripping his shaft tightly. Harry stood up to catch his breath. The pair were drenched in sweat, their bodies glimmered in the light as the sheen of moisture covered every inch of them. Hermione overcame the aftershock of her second climax and sat up to swallow Harry’s entire length into her throat. Her head bobbed up and down a couple of times, coating his entire shaft with saliva. Hermione sunk her middle and ring finger deep into her mouth. Harry naturally thought it would make her gag, but she had complete control over her reflex. She coated her fingers in the same thick saliva that currently coated his cock. “Get the phone” she breathed as she leant back on the couch again, resuming her fingering of her own mouth “Tell them we want to see him cum on Ginny’s face” Harry fired of the fastest text in history and then began filming the young girl on the couch as she became a slave to her base urges. She opened her legs as wide as she could before sinking her two slick fingers into her ass. She moaned as she pumped her fingers into the opening. After a moment she rolled onto her hands and knees, she playfully wiggled her exposed rear to Harry and the phone camera. She looked over her shoulder and cooed “Are you gonna come and fuck my ass now, Harry?” 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry didn’t stop filming; he just held the camera at head height. Her heavy breathing and the enticing wiggles of her ass made Harry want to penetrate her and fuck her tight hole with the same energy he showed her pussy, but he was still aware that this was her first time taking a cock in her ass, so he decided gentle was the way. He gripped his length with his free hand just below the tip, leaving his cock head and about half an inch of shaft above his fingers before lining up with her tight pink opening. As he pushed forward, Hermione gasped. He could feel her sphincter moving with his dick but not opening just yet. She instinctively leant forward as he pushed but soon, Harry felt the pressure on his dick increase and Hermione began to gently push back. The pressure built slowly and with a deep groan, Hermione’s anus opened for him. 

Her breathing was rapid. He held still for a moment to allow her to get used to the sensation of her ass being stretched. Harry slid his hand towards the base of his cock, giving her another inch to take. Hermione slowly began to push back again, and Harry matched her. She groaned deeply as she took the extra inch into her. After another pause Harry gently pulled back, sliding the inch back out of her. Hermione’s breath hitched at the sensation, when she felt his cock head about to slide out of her she pushed back again with a little more force. The moans came louder and more often as the pair tested each other with the few inches that was inside. Eventually Harry was able to slide a third of his length in and out of her with ease. Hermione’s groans were primal and deep, she felt comfortable with the feel of his girth inside her ass. She looked over her shoulder and gazed into his eyes with undisguised lust.

“Fuck me Harry”

Harry built his pace slowly. Each thrust was slightly harder than the last, forcing more of his cock into her tightness. Soon he was fully inside of her. Hermione’s screams made Harry glad the entire house had some heavy-duty privacy charms on it. The brunette had buried her face into the couch, yet her wails of pleasure still reverberated off the lounge walls. Her hands were flailing, trying to grab onto anything and nothing as Harry’s pace was slightly harder and faster with each thrust. Hermione’s usual stream of swear words she uttered when being fucked had been replaced by grunts and moans as the feel of Harry’s balls slapping against her clit ehanced her pleasure. There was an occasional shout of “FUCK!” and “YES!” but the pleasure she felt at being buggered by Harry Potter rendered speech pretty useless. 

Harry had never felt anything like it. The unique feeling of Hermione’s asshole sliding up and down his shaft tested the limits of his stamina. The sounds of pure, base pleasure emanating from Hermione pushed him closer to the brink with each thrust. He revelled in the experience of taking his best friend’s anal virginity, he had plans to do the same to Ginny when she returned. He had a thought of inviting Luna and Hermione over one day and spending the evening fucking each of their asses over and over again. In half the time he usually lasts, Harry felt the familiar rising pressure of his impending orgasm. His own breathing was heavy as he thrust into Hermione. He managed to grunt out “Mione * _ Ugh* G _ onna * _ Ugh*  _ Cum!”

Hermione found her voice as soon as she heard her lover’s announcement. “CUM IN ME HARRY! CUM IN MY ASS!” she growled. Harry exploded at her command. He roared out loud as he emptied himself into her. He thrust into her with each twitch of his cock as he came deep inside. Hermione was convinced she was having a continuous orgasm the entire time she had Harry in her ass but the feel of his length as it fired his seed into her threw her into her longest, loudest and most earth-shattering climax she had ever had. Once they were spent, the pair just lay in each other's arms. Their breaths were heavy and laboured as if they had just sprinted up every staircase in Hogwarts. 

After a few minutes, the pair looked at each other “Shower?” they both asked at exactly the same time. They both were laughing hard as they sat up. Harry saw Hermione’s phone discarded on the floor, he must have dropped it and not realised as they were lost in their passion. 

“Oh, shit!” Harry said pointing at the phone.

“I don’t think we recorded much of that” He said to his confused friend. 

“Don’t worry. I'm pretty sure we got  _ plenty _ of footage” she smiled at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Harry smiled as his friend stood up, He noticed she was slightly unsteady on her feet. She took two tentative steps away from the couch and bent over, reaching for something in mid-air. Looking at Harry, she pulled his invisibility cloak away from a rather expensive looking video camera on a tripod. She  looked into the camera and blew it a kiss before shutting off the recording. She smiled at the dumbstruck look on his face as he sat realising that their passionate fucking was entirely caught in 4k resolution. She walked on to the staircase putting a heavy sway on her hips that Harry couldn’t resist. She looked over her shoulder at him “Coming?” she asked before climbing the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Harry took a very long shower together. They spent nearly the entire time kissing each other and exploring each other with their hands. After they quickly washed each other, the pair dried off and climbed into bed. Hermione snuggled into his arms, her forehead resting against his neck. They chatted idly for a while, just enjoying the feel of being in each other’s arms. 

“I’ve missed you” Harry said after a small silence.

“I’ve missed you too, both of you” Hermione replied, softly kissing his chest.

“We haven't seen you since your birthday” Harry sighed.

“I've been busy. It's been a hectic month” Hermione explained, kissing him again.

“Work? Or do you have a boyfriend we don’t know about?” Harry teased.

Hermione giggled “Its work. I already have a boyfriend” she admitted.

Harry looked at her surprised “Do you now?” 

“Yes!” she laughed “I love him dearly and I am completely faithful to him. No one else is on my radar” she stated, matter-of-factly.

Harry worried slightly. She had said she was faithful to her boyfriend, yet they had spent over two hours having sex and now she was naked in his and Ginny’s bed.

“Does he know you're here? Do we know him?” he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

Hermione leant up to look him directly in the eyes “Yes,  it's you, you clown!”

It took a moment for the penny to drop. Harry just looked at her, shocked. Hermione burst out laughing. 

“I’ve explained how I feel to Ginny. She understands completely, I'm not trying to steal you away from her. I love you so much Harry and I want to be with you and Ginny  as long as you’ll have me. I don’t want anybody else” 

Harry took Hermione’s face in his hands and kissed her. She felt so much love in the kiss. 

“We love you too, Mione” Harry whispered to her.

The young witch could burst with happiness, then her thoughts turned naughty.

“That means when Ginny is away, you get me and my ass all to yourself!” She giggled. 

“I love the sound of that!” he smiled, before rolling Hermione onto her back and plastering her with kisses.

The pair didn’t get much sleep that night. They made love, watched the half hour long video Ginny sent and then fucked some more. Harry woke to a message from Ginny halfway through the next day. 

**_ Gin: _ ** _ Surprise! I’ve told Hermione she can stay  _ _ as long as _ _ she likes! Enjoy spending time with our new girlfriend and I’ll be home soon. I love you both xxxxxxx _


End file.
